A Russian Case
A Russian Case is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The victim was Anton Levin, head of the Russian mafia. He was found sitting dead in his restaurant with strange wounds on the head. The killer was eventually incriminated to be his own son, Mikhail Levin. During the moment of his arrest, Mikhail stated that he was disgusted after discovering the fact that his father was having an affair with his girlfriend, Eva Coleman, prompting him to slay Anton with a meat tenderizer. It was later revealed that the victim had also got Eva impregnated, angering Mikhail even more. Stats Victim *'Anton Levin' (found dead in his restaurant, sporting strange wounds on his head) Murder Weapon *'Meat Tenderizer' Killer *'Mikhail Levin' Suspects mk.PNG|Mikhail Levin arussiancaseupdated.PNG|Tony Marconi|link=Tony Marconi kolmen eve.PNG|Eva Coleman inorman polis.PNG|Bart Williams oreoeoeoeooeoe.PNG|Dimitri Balanchine Killer's Profile *The killer's height is 6'0" (1.83m). *The killer has scratches. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer wears a gold chain. *The killer speaks Russian. Crime Scenes crime-scene-1.png|Dining Room crime-scene-4.png|Tables crime-scene2.png|Mikhail's Apartment 5 - Russian Case - Living Room.jpg|Living-room crime-scene-3.png|Sewers Sewers Conduit.png|Sewers Conduit Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dining Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Phone) *Autopsy Anton Levin. (18:00:00) *Examine Smashed Phone. (Result: Unlock Code) *Analyze Smashed Phone. (03:00:00) *Ask Marconi about the picture. *Talk to Mikhail Levin. *Investigate Mikhail's Apartment. (Clue: Carton Pieces) *Examine Carton Pieces. (Result: Pregnancy Test Box) *Ask about Mikhail's girlfriend. *Talk to Eva Coleman. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Bart. *Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Wallet, Gold Watch) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Invoice) *Talk to Tony Marconi. *Analyze Invoice. (03:00:00) *Talk to Dimitri Balanchine. *Investigate Tables. (Clues: Ledger, Bloody Napkin) *Analyze Ledger. (06:00:00) *Inquire into Marconi's shady business. *Examine Bloody Napkin. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Examine Gold Watch. (Result: Strand of Hair) *Analyze Strand of Hair. (03:00:00) *Ask Eva about her relationship with Anton. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Hand Sanitizer, Card) *Examine Card. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (00:30:00) *Make Bart squeal. *Ask Mikhail about Eva's affair. *Make Dimitri talk. *Investigate Sewers Conduit. (Clues: Gold Chain, Meat Tenderizer) *Examine Gold Chain. (Result: Blood Residues) *Analyze Blood Residues. (06:00:00) *Analyze Meat Tenderizer. (06:00:00) *Analyze Complaint Record. (06:00:00) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Check on Bart. *Investigate Sewers Conduit. (Clue: Broken Action Figure) *Examine Broken Action Figure. (Result: Action Figure) *Analyze Action Figure. (03:00:00) *Give Bart his doll back. (Reward: 50 XP) *Check on Eva. *Investigate Mikhail's Apartment. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Unlock Code) *Examine Safe. (Result: Chain Bracelet) *Give Eva Anton's Bracelet. (Reward: Russian Brooch) *Talk to Dimitri about the food poisoning situation. *Investigate Dining Room. (Clue: Leftovers) *Examine Leftovers. (Result: Food Sample) *Analyze Food Sample. (03:00:00) *Tell Dimitri about the analysis results. (Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *This case and The Death of Rosa Wolf are the only cases in which all suspects have the same height. *This case, Family Blood, The Haunting of Elm Manor, Murder on Campus, The Scent of Death, and A Brave New World are the only six cases of Grimsborough having a relationship between the victim and the killer. *In the "Sewers Conduit" crime scene, a turtle wearing a red bandanna can be found. This is an obvious reference to Raphael, a character from a cartoon called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area